


Oh No!

by plotva



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotva/pseuds/plotva
Summary: Шлатт никогда и не догадывался, что может так вляпаться.
Relationships: jschlatt/Barack Obama





	Oh No!

**Author's Note:**

> моя лучшая работа, перезаливаю с фикбука

— Ты правда это все подготовил ради меня?

Единственными источниками света в комнате с видом на шумный вечерний мегаполис были лишь три свечи, аккуратно поставленные на обеденный стол с простой, но в то же время элегантной бежевой скатертью. Языки пламени немного подрагивали, освещая две тарелки с полным набором столовых приборов, бутылку дорогого французского красного вина и маленькую вазу, с заботливо вставленным в нее цветком голубого цвета.

Шлатт никогда не был романтиком. Он никогда бы не подготовил такого своей девушке. Максимум, что бы он сделал — это сводил ее в очередной супер-популярный у женщин всех возрастов парк, в котором, по закону жанра, есть место, где все парочки обязаны поцеловаться. Шлатт терпеть не мог эти розовые сопли, которыми его пытались заинтересовать все его девушки.

Но почему-то при виде этой комнаты внутри у парня что-то дрогнуло. Что-то теплое, что-то до жути родное, и что не могла пробудить любая другая девушка. Эти чувства, которые обычно показывают в фильмах, были ничем по сравнению с тем, что он сейчас испытывал. Его сердце сжалось, голова закружилась, а ноги стали ватными. Ему казалось, что в этот точный момент, где-то в Раю ангелы уже отправили посла по его душу, но быстро передумали и решили оставить его с его слабостями наедине.

Шлатт чувствовал, что его щеки пылали, и это было заметно даже в темной комнате, но он, будто даже не боясь показаться слабаком, повернулся всем корпусом к рядом стоящему мужчине и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Барак! — голос парня немного хрипел, но будто сейчас это имело значение?

— Милый, извини, если я переборщил, я просто думал…

— Не извиняйся! — Шлатт схватил Обаму обеими руками за плечи и сжал их, — Никогда не извиняйся за такое.

Парень готов был поклясться, что еще чуть-чуть — и он бы разрыдался на месте от всех тех чувств, что его переполняли в один момент. Он слишком долго сидел в своем мире, не отрываясь никому, но теперь он окончательно решил. Он наконец-то понял, кому хочет посвятить свою жизнь, и чьим смыслом жизни он хочет стать.

Барак же стоял в шоке. Он достаточно долго знал Шлатта, но видеть его таким эмоциональным ему приходилось впервые. Обычно замкнутый в себе парень, прячущий свою натуру под грубыми шутками внезапно открылся ему, дал увидеть настоящего себя — нежного, романтичного, все такого же донельзя влюбчивого парнишку. Обама мягко улыбнулся, и, забыв про накрытый стол и приготовленную еду, нежно взял лицо любовника в руки и все с той же нежностью поцеловал его губы.

Шлатт с радостным удивлением открыл для себя, что поцелуй с Обамой оказался самым лучшим в его жизни поцелуем. На вкус мужчина был как грушевый сок, и его руки, нежно держащие его лицо, были словно спасительный круг во всем этом водовороте чувств.

Спустя несколько секунд Барак отстранился, и посмотрел в глаза парня.

Дрожащий от переизбытка эмоций, Шлатт был похож на брошенного щенка, которого хотелось прижать к себе, укрыть пледом и уберегать его от всех невзгод мира. Обама поцеловал любовника в лоб и с любовью прижал к своей груди, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине, одновременно нашептывая добрые слова о том, что все будет хорошо.

Кажется, Шлатт уснул на фразе «И ты абсолютно точно не гей…».


End file.
